Never Lie to a Black Woven Heart
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Severus Snape always knew Jame Potter was up to something, but the Forbidden Forest doesn't give up his secrets so easily. When the opportunity arises to track down where he goes every month with his friends, he brings Antonin Dolohov along in order to confront him once and for all. Unbeknownst to him, Severus is slipped the Veritaserum, and the mask of a killer is revealed


**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); Book Club (Amber); #9: The Faun

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Class:** Potions

 **Assignment: #2** : Write about someone trying to lie under Veritaserum

B **ook Club Prompts:** The Faun: (plot point) following someone, (emotion) worried, (setting) Forbidden Forest, (dialogue) "And that is why you are in such danger.", (word) intervene, (spell) Obliviate

 **Genre:** Drama; Angst

 **Word count:** 3163 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where James Potter is killed by Severus Snape during a freak accident.

 **Characters:** (Main Characters are listed Alphabetically by last name.) Antonin Dolohov; James Potter; Severus Snape

 **Summary:** Severus Snape always knew Jame Potter was up to something, but the Forbidden Forest doesn't give up his secrets so easily. When the opportunity arises to track down where he goes every month with his friends, he brings Antonin Dolohov along in order to confront him once and for all. Unbeknownst to him, Severus is slipped the Veritaserum, and the mask of a killer is revealed, leaving him to either admit his guilt or keep up the charade he'd woven for himself all these years. AU!

 **Author's Note:** I love how this piece turned out. It's not far from the normal works that I put out. Yet, somehow, it's different. This took a while to work out, but I hope y'all like it nonetheless!

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Never Lie to a Black Woven Heart**

* * *

Severus Snape knew exactly where they were going. Even the cloak of midnight couldn't protect them for his prying eyes as he watched them scurry across the grounds, all huddled together in one uniformed shadow. For the last several months, Severus had watched the progression of their strange ritual. He'd learned about if just last term before they let out for the summer. He'd awoken to a strange noise coming from the Forbidden Forest, and of course, curiosity got the best of him. Severus woke Antonin and Rodolphus up, and the three of them set out for the Forbidden Forest.

It was a miracle they were still alive.

What they met there was ghastly.

Outside the enclave of the Astronomy Tower stood a shadow approximately six feet tall, his hair swaying in the zephyr of the night. The glorious misshaped moon hung above the man, shining a blinding light down on him as the conversation he listened to played through his mind. Never in his wildest dreams did Severus ever think James would have been so badly damaged. He couldn't say he didn't loathe the idea of him keeping secrets, but to think that he'd been manipulated to the point where he didn't even question his motives, didn't even defy him until years later, awakened the demon within him. Severus desperately wanted to know what secret he was hiding from him. He would kill to know. And even then, that probably wouldn't be enough to satisfy his need to know.

The scent of blood filled his nostril with such longing that the demon within him began to thrust its enormous body against the iron bars he imaged imprisoned him. They had both been entirely too content with spending time alone, never having the slightest clue about the dark past that once plagued Severus' thoughts and his dreams. Even now, it seemed inevitable that something would elicit his sealed memories, momentarily reminding him of his distant life that he left behind. Oh, how he wanted to extract those memories, never wanting to ever witness their destructive nature again. But, he couldn't. The only thing he could do was destroy the very being that hurt him.

Severus had the overpowering urge to jump from the tower and run to the Forbidden Forest. A scintilla of all the possible ways he could find James reared their ugly heads. It wasn't enough to assure himself that he was safe- he wanted to see it for himself. Only then, he supposed, he'd be able to rest.

"You want to go see what they're doing, don't you?" A voice disrupted his intrusive thoughts.

Severus turned to find Antonin standing there. He'd somehow camouflaged himself against the prevailing darkness. He wasn't at all surprised that he was there. Severus spent countless nights gazing out the Astronomy Tower, wondering what lay beyond the reaches of his eyes. He didn't know how long he was eavesdropping, or if he should be worried about Antonin finding out that his suspicion was beyond that of an enemy. Over the years, Severus had grown to like James. For some strange reason, he loved him and he only wished for him to be safe. Severus was worried in a sense that something could potentially kill them. Whatever they discovered that night was not friendly, and he certainly didn't wish anything to come to harm James and his little friends. Enemy or not, death wasn't in Severus' vocabulary. He didn't wish them to disappear without a trace, which initially fueled the need to know what they were up to.

It was obvious to Severus that Antonin Dolohov had been watching him for quite some time. At first, he had no idea why he wanted to watch him, but he soon formulated a hypothesis as to why his interest was so elevated. By the time he established his reasoning behind the Slytherin's motives, the boy had torn himself from the shadows and presented himself to him as an offering to the Gods.

"Possibly," he countered with a smirk. "I'm sure you're just as curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Antonin tilted his head, his eyes rolling over to the location of the Forbidden Forest.

"Thirsty?" He held up a bottle, handing it to him without a confirmation of his question.

Without a single thought, Severus drank from the bottle, lingering briefly on its sweet taste.

Antonin took a long pull from his bottle as well, before throwing his arms over the banister and looking down.

"Sometimes, I wonder just how much of a fool you really are."

"What do you mean?"

"Potter and his little friends," Antonin jutted his chin toward their direction. They disappeared into the night before Severus had the chance to see where they ran to.

"One that would risk the life of his closest friends to get what he wants?" Severus looked down, taking in the breathtaking view. "I need to know what they're up to. What we saw that night wasn't right, nor is whatever it is they're doing in there."

"Have you ever once contemplated that it's none of your damn business?" Antonin asked with anger. "Whatever you think they're doing… it doesn't involve you. And, that is why you are in such danger."

"Danger?" Severus whirled around to look at Antonin. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You're obsessed, Severus."

"N-no, I'm not." For some reason, the words wouldn't form. Severus took another awkward pull from his bottle and looked away. The memory of Antonin's face was burned into his mind.

The coldness in his eyes was something he'd never seen before. Severus took note of it, before looking back at the Forbidden Forest. It was calling to him. Like something like a piece of a tuneless melody, a call of siren… whatever it was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to go and find out what was lurking there and put to rest the despicable feelings surging inside of him. He only hoped Antonin wouldn't intervene with his plans.

When he looked back at him, Severus could easily read the change in his demeanor. There was something about his stance now that made him uneasy. Antonin wasn't the one to show his true motives, and if he did, it wasn't for the better. So, he had to stop and question the look that glossed over his eyes as he broke his gaze from the scene below. From the corner of his eye, Severus saw something move, as did Antonin.

"What do you say… shall we join them in their charade?" Antonin smiled. "Ruining their fun was always your favorite pastime."

Severus grinned, running his fingers through his silky hair. "Of course," he confirmed deviously.

The imperious look on Antonin's face was completely forgotten.

The Forbidden Forest was as beautiful at night as it was during the day. At every turn, Antonin and Severus were met with a new sound and terrifying sight. The scent of blood filled his nostril with such longing that the demon within him began to thrust its enormous body against the iron bars that he imaged imprisoned him. They had both been entirely too content with spending time with her, never having the slightest clue about the dark past that once plagued her thoughts and her dreams. Even now it seemed inevitable that something would elicit her sealed memories, momentarily reminding her of her distant life that she left behind. Oh, how he wanted to extract those memories, never wanting her to ever witness their destructive nature again. But, he couldn't. The only thing he could do was destroy the very being that hurt her.

Antonin suddenly stopped, halting Severus in his tracks. He put up a hand as he leaned in to listen to any sign of life within the dark forest. When no such confirmation came, Antonin turned around and spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"I don't see them."

"Of course you don't," Severus uttered bitterly.

"I mean… it's entirely too dark. I think we should go back."

"Absurd," he hissed, moving around him, forgetting to silence his steps. The weight of his body on the debris of the forest became too much for them to bear. The leave crunched and lingering branches snapped, filling the serene emptiness of the forest with loud, broaching warnings. Severus ignored the fact he was giving himself away. The only thing he could concentrate on was finding James, knowing that he could very well be in trouble.

Although he hadn't heard a single noise that would've signaled danger, Severus marched on. He left Antonin to defend for himself, fearing that he'd intervene despite his eagerness to aid him in his search. The perplexity of the situation wouldn't stop Severus from finding James. No matter what came of him, he was going to save him.

"Stop right there," Antonin's voice carried through the thick atmosphere of the forest.

Severus stopped, turning to find Antonin standing behind him. The light of his wand sent a bewitching shadow across his features. He appeared to be restraining himself in some unspeakable way.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. The same disgusting taste he'd felt earlier had come around again, leaving behind a nasty taste in his mouth. He shook the feel, extending his own wand in front of him as to allow better access to Antonin's face.

The look he was giving him was nothing short than unnerving.

"What is it?"

"I thought it would work."

"You thought what would work?" Severus tried to pull the answers from his best friend but failed. In doing so, Antonin only shook his head, his hair falling over his face and obscuring his eyes.

He watched until the final rays of light extinguished from Antonin's eyes, something inhuman taking over his tainted soul and leaving behind the empty vessel where it once lived. Countless times he had seen this fascinating process of life being swallowed by death, but never has it terrified Severus more than watching the life drain from someone who once said he was his friend.

The wind blew harshly against his rough skin. Cool air hit against the depleting warmth that until now was all but an unfathomable notion that he couldn't quite understand. He didn't pretend to, but in Antonin's company, he was brought one step closer to discovering what it meant, along with an endless list of unnecessary things he'd cast away long ago. He had deemed them unworthy of even the smallest amount of his time but now he regretted ever throwing away such a luxury he feared he would never be able to experience again. The warmth was cordial, quite the opposite to coldness that he was all too familiar with. Now that he has felt it, Severus never wanted to let it go.

"You put it in that bottle, didn't you?"

"I thought you wouldn't notice," Antonin smiled at him sadly. The flickering of his wand didn't ease the knowledge of knowing he'd done something against his wishes. Severus let out a hiss, the full power of the Veritaserum taking root. Soon, he would have to give up all his secrets to Antonin, but he wasn't going to do it without a fight.

The beast inside of Severus banged against the bars austerely at Antonin's plans for revenge on the behalf of the boy he knew. A scintilla of all the possible ways he could kill him crossed his thoughts, all slow and painful as if to illustrate the severity of the actions he administered to James. For whatever reason, Antonin wanted him to suffer just as much as he did, if not considerably more so even in the afterlife he felt his punishment. He didn't know much about death but life had a funny way of showing no mercy to those who sinned, who deceived and conned people out of enjoyment.

Antonin his head to the side, his dark hair falling over his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"You'll p-pay for this!"

"That's not what I asked," Antonin 'tsked'. "Answer the question, Severus. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Betrayed," Severus's vocal chords ached as he tried to lie.

"How so?" Antonin walked closer to him, closing the distance between them. "Betrayed that I found out about your little secret?"

"Yes," he hissed through an onslaught of pain. Severus writhed as if an invisible chord was binding him in place. His eyes felt as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. An unbearable weight had been placed on his chest, restricted his airway. The longer he was under the truth serum, the harder it was to stay in control.

It was all a game to Antonin.

"I know what you did to Potter, Severus."

"I-I didn't…" What came out Antonin's mouth caused the unmalleable iron bars within him to curve harshly.

"I've been watching you for a while now," his raucous laughter only provoked the demon within him even more. "You like to believe you're protecting Potter, but in actuality, you're the one who chased him away!"

"Shut the hell up!" Severus hissed, feeling the left side of his face changing quickly, baring his sharp, white teeth into a hideous grin. "Or should I shut you up?"

Antonin's eyes widened in complete shock as he witnessed the partial transformation into a seemingly normal teenager to the monstrous demon that lied within him. He sought him out in hope of eliciting some sort of reaction from the impassive boy by bringing James into the entire matter after spending quite some time observing him throughout their years at Hogwarts. He imagined his seemingly innocent convictions could provoke him to the point that he could barely control himself. James had become somewhat precious to the monster that stood before him even if he didn't know it himself. Obviously, any ill words towards him would provoke the beast. Before Antonin could even think about the consequences of his little prank, Severus launched his growing body at him, pinning him to the ground, his face hovering over his.

Blood, the only thing he could see was blood. Inhaling slowly, Severus held the incredible scent in his lungs for as long as he could. How long had had it been since he has seen the bright color of a victim's blood, smelled the glorious scent of aged pennies left in the sun for too long, or felt the sensational warmth that only killing could produce? Too long, he concluded. Having been contained for far too long, the demon began to take over Severus' body with incredible alacrity. Beneath him, the ground began to quake. Antonin didn't try to escape, but his efforts to ring the truth from him were instantly demolished the second Severus realized his attempts.

"What is it that you want to know," he asked with a voice an entire octave lower than normal. "You may ask me anything."

Antonin stood his ground, eyeing him with complete hatred. He tried to kick him in the stomach but was met with waves of excruciating pain that began in his lower leg and shot up all the way to his hip. Biting his lip, he brought his head up as high as he could to find a black hand pressed hard against his knee. His eyes widen at the sudden realization that this would be the last time he saw the darkness of night, let alone the light of day.

"Is this what you did to him?" Antonin spat, the demon pushing down against his knee, adding more to the already unbearable pain that flowed through his body. The man closed his eyes tightly, trying to assuage the pain the best he could but couldn't because of how persistent the demon was. He was bent on ending him; now he realized how incredibly wrong of him to seek him out.

"I'm going to ask you this once again, and don't you dare give me a false answer!"

Antonin watched the darkness as it passed through Severus' eyes. Whatever had taken over him was beginning to weaken. Just a little bit longer… and then he'd have his answers.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

Severus instantly shook his head, hoping that it would be enough for him to release some of the pressure that was still building against Antonin's knee.

Everything he was saying was a lie.

Antonin chuckled, the noise filling the immense space surrounding him with rancor. Nothing was amusing about the subject when it had to do with her but seeing him lie right to his face encouraged amusement to blossom inside him. "Such lies."

"I-I'm telling the t-truth."

"Liar!" Antonin spat. "I know you were involved and if you aren't going to tell me, then I'll force you!"

Severus removed his hand from his knee, momentarily giving Antonin the relief he needed. Instantly, he was on him. Antonin pulled his arm back and swung it backward, thrusting his fist into his chest. Bone crushed under the intense pressure of the blow, breaking like fragile twigs lying on a forest floor; Severus began to choke, spitting his blood with every inhale and exhale as his lungs struggled to give him the oxygen that he needed. Something warm began to pool inside his chest, filling his left lung and traveling up his throat like vomit. Blood spilled out of his mouth in large quantities, the acidic taste lingering in his mouth that no matter how many times he spat just wouldn't go away.

For a brief moment, Antonin thought Severus left him to die alone, but he was greatly mistaken. When he looked up, he found his eyes staring down at him, watching for the moment that the life within him would drain, leaving behind an empty shell.

He would not stop until he received the answer he wanted.

"James is dead, isn't he?" Antonin asked, his ribs aching beneath the weight of the fatal blow.

With his last remaining strength, Severus said," I-I'm not t-telling you."

"Tell me."

"Yes," Severus confirmed without much as a change in his icy demeanor.

"Did you kill him?" Antonin let out a shaking.

Severus chuckled darkly at his admirable confidence," Ask whatever you wish, Dolohov. You're not going to get it out of me. You're lucky I'm allowing you to live."

"Are you sure about that?"

He looked up, reaching for his wand.

Antonin would awake without so much as a memory of what occurred in the Forbidden Forest. Severus was more than certain than that. With a dark chuckle, Severus clenched his hand around his wand and answered him without even trying to lie under the Veritaserum

"Most definitely," he answered truthfully, but before Antonin could react, Severus cast Obliviate on him and he watched his body fall to the ground like an Angel breaking through from the gates of Heaven and hurdling to his doom.


End file.
